I Am Like a Bird
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Y aunque mi amor es raro y aunque mi amor es verdadero, soy como un ave, sólo volaré lejos, no sé dónde está mi alma, no sé dónde está mi hogar, y cariño, es todo lo que necesito que sepas (Shonen ai)


**I am Like a Bird.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(31 de Mayo de 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: Y aunque mi amor es raro y aunque mi amor es verdadero…, soy como un ave, sólo volaré lejos, no sé dónde está mi alma, no sé dónde está mi hogar, y cariño, es todo lo que necesito que sepas (TsubasaxGinga).

**Rating:** T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance/ Angst.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai **(Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico), sino te gusta ¡No leas! No quiero quejas después. NO apto para diabéticos.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Experimentando con otra pareja… (Sólo no me vayan a querer matar), les juro que ni yo misma sé de donde salió esto… Si, Ok de mi perturbada mente xDD, pero es culpa de una canción, ya que al escucharla me llegó a la mente contar esa historia con estos dos chicos. Y aunque el resultado no me convence del todo, a mal paso darle prisa. Fic inspirado en el fic de **Rox Siniestra **"Beso de Crema" y es por ello dedicado para ella (Si no te gusta me doy un tiro).

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _–––Cursiva––– _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

**I am like a bird.**

La siempre transitada ciudad de Hong Kong ahora lucía casi desértica. Los altos edificios de la agitada capital, donde antes las luces neón brillaban toda la noche, ahora estaban apagadas; con riesgo de parecer una ciudad fantasma… y quizás lo era. Un terremoto le había azotado el año anterior, durante la catástrofe causada por Némesis. No estaba del todo deshabitada, pero los edificios estaban en muy mal estado y no era seguro y menos conveniente vivir en ellos.

La oscuridad era casi total en las oficinas de aquellos solitarios edificios y el polvo estaba tan adherido a los escritorios que parecían un mantel. Inesperadamente, el traspasar de una llave, hizo crujir una de las chapas de una de las puertas y al poco esta se abrió lentamente emitiendo un molesto y sólido rechinido.

Un joven de largos cabellos plata y ojos topacio se adentró en aquella estancia. El techo de la habitación estaba colapsando, lo supo en cuando al emparejar la puerta escuchó como las pequeñas piedras rodaban y más polvo caía al suelo. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no mover más de la cuenta el lugar. Y así, confiado, pero con mucha cautela se aproximó a un escritorio en donde estaba una computadora, buscó el enchufe para intentar conectarla, pero éste, estaba dañado, tocarle sería una muy pésima idea. De entre sus cosas sacó unos guantes aislantes y con sumo cuidado tiró del cable, este dio un chispazo, pero sin ningún peligro para él. Se retiró los guantes y de la bolsa que llevaba, sacó un No break (1) que indicaba en una pantalla digital que contenía 15 minutos de recarga.

–Quince minutos deben de ser suficientes –se dijo así mismo, mientras conectaba el enchufe y después apretaba el botón de encendido de la PC. Milagrosamente la computadora encendió, pero de los 15 minutos de recarga ahora solo tenían 7 –Debo actuar pronto…

En la pantalla de la PC apareció un mensaje de ejecución, y Tsubasa apretó el botón para dar inicio. Era un codificador, el cual comenzó a generar claves, que eran rechazadas por el sistema.

–Vamos… –dijo para si mismo, mirando como la energía del No break disminuía d minutos… hasta que aceptó una de las claves generadas. –¡Genial! –Festejó– Ahora… –Seleccionó unos datos y puso copiar. Había varias fotografías de Bladers con información de sus beys: "2 Minutos para completar", apareció en la pantalla y su No break indicaba menos de 4 minutos de energía– Vamos, vamos… –Dijo impaciente, mirando como los números iban variando.

–60% de datos transferidos…

–10% de energía restante…

–72% de datos transferidos…

–7% de energía restante…

–78% de datos transferidos…

–6% de energía restante…

–Vamos, vamos… –Murmuró más impaciente cada vez, el tiempo estaba por agotarse.

–85% de datos trasferidos.

–5% de energía restante…

–96% de datos transferidos…

–2% de energía restante…

–¡Vamos! –Se inclinó hacía la pantalla.

–100% de datos transferidos…

–1% de energía restante… –Y la computadora se apagó.

El joven sonrió y desconectando sus cosas, las guardó. Después buscó la salida para retirarse de ese peligroso edificio que estaba al punto del colapso.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando ya andaba por el estacionamiento de ese edificio, el cual estaba lleno de rocas, tierra y demás escombros…

Consultó su reloj.

–Es hora de regresar a casa –Pensó y miró al cielo– Ginga…–Murmuró con voz suave. Su avión saldría a las diez de la mañana.

_&&&&&&&&&&Like-a-Bird&&&&&&&&&&_

WBBA, Japón.

Se asomó por enésima vez a la cabina de control, en donde estaba esa enorme pantalla, que conectada a la red, podía mostrar a cualquier Blader de cualquier parte del mundo. Se recargó del marco de la puerta, esperando que algo de ahí fuera diferente a dos minutos de haberse acercado a mirar, pero el lugar seguía vacio.

–¿Ginga? –Preguntó una bella chica de ojos violetas y cabellos azules.

–Hikaru –sonrió el aludido.

–¿Buscabas a alguien? –Inquirió ella, aunque fuera hijo del presidente no debía de tomarse tantas libertades en aquellas instalaciones o se metería en problemas, pero era más probable que a ella la metiera en problemas.

–Bueno… pues… sí –Dijo el pelirrojo, jugando con una de las puntas de su bufanda y sonrojándose muy levemente.

–… –La chica lo miró, y sonrió levemente al ver el gesto avergonzado de Ginga, casi imaginaba lo que preguntaría.

–¿Ya ha regresado… Tsubasa, de… Hong Kong? –Logró formular.

La chica pasó hasta el escritorio dentro de la habitación y abrió un cajón para buscar algunas cosas.

–No, todavía no, pero dijo que hoy llegaba.

Ginga suspiró, siempre era lo mismo. Se cruzó de brazos y cerro sus ojos, últimamente Tsubasa tenía más misiones que antes y salía mucho de Japón. O quizás era que resentía más la espera por causa de sus sentimientos por él.

–Tsubasa… te extraño… –Dijo por lo bajo para si mismo, pero Hikaru alcanzó a escucharlo.

_&&&&&&&&&&Like-a-Bird&&&&&&&&&&_

Eran cerca de las 12:00 del día, cuando un avión arribaba al aeropuerto de Beycity, y entre la multitud bajó un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos color topacio.

Descendió las escaleras llegando a la gran sala de espera, los vuelos estaban limitados después de la catástrofe y varias ciudades estaban incomunicadas de las líneas aéreas, así que no era de extrañar que la sala de espera estuvieran tan tranquila en el antes muy frecuentado aeropuerto de Japón.

–¡Tsubasa!

Al escuchar su nombre volteó hallándose con aquel jovencito de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos color esmeralda.

–Yuu –Se alegró de verlo y caminó hacía él.

–¡Que bueno que estés de vuelta! –Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

–Me alegra estar de vuelta, Yuu.

Caminaron para salir fuera del aeropuerto.

–¿Irás a la WBBA? –Inquirió Yuu.

–Si, tengo que entregarle el reporte de mi misión a Ryuusei-san.

–¿Y qué tal te fue? ¿Rescataste los datos de los bladers de Hong Kong?

–Si, aunque estuve a un minutos de no hacerlo. Es increíble lo mal que terminó esa gran ciudad –Dijo un poco serio.

Yuu lo observó y decidió cambiar el tema.

–Gingi se pondrá muy contento de verte –aseguró.

–… –El otro guardó silencio.

–Por cierto… –Dijo Yuu y se detuvo volteando hacia todos lados.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió Ootori también, para mirarlo.

–Es que… me extraña que Gingi, no esté aquí –Lo observó– ¿Le avisaste que hoy regresarías de Hong Kong?

–Creo que si –Dijo sonriendo–, de todos modos es muy probable que esté en la WBBA con Ryuusei-san y con Hikaru –Dijo con su voz calmada y cordial.

–¡Eres muy malo, Tsubasa! –Se quejó el pequeño rubio, al tiempo que se detenían en una parada de autobús–, ¡Ya, sé! –Dijo Yuu cambiando el gesto de molestia de su cara– Quieres darle una sorpresa a Gingi… ¿Verdad? –sonrió con los ojos cerrados inclinando un poco su rostro, como buen niño lindo.

Tsubasa sólo sonrió al oír eso, más no dijo nada. Alzó la vista y ahí venia el autobús que les llevaría a Beycity.

_&&&&&&&&&&Like-a-Bird&&&&&&&&&&_

Llegaron al edificio de la WBBA, casi daban las 13:00hrs.

Atravesaron las puertas, había poca gente por allí. Tsubasa buscó con la mirada, pero no vio a nadie conocido. Finalmente llegaron a la cabina principal, la puerta se abrió en automático mirando la estancia y allí estaba su amiga de cabellos azules.

–¡Tsubasa! –se levantó de donde estaba sentada– Que bueno que llegaste –sonrió la linda chica.

El joven le respondió la sonrisa.

–Gracias Hikaru.

–¿Y el papá de Gingi? –inquirió Yuu buscando en la habitación.

–Está en las salas de entrenamiento desde la mañana –explicó la ojiamatistas, volviendo a tomar su asiento, al parecer estaba un poco ocupada capturando algunas cosas.

Tsubasa se adentró un poco más y al voltear hacia los sillones de la habitación se encontró con la escena más tierna que hubiera esperado ver: Recostado, de lado, en uno de los sillones, estaba Ginga, profundamente dormido.

–¡Gingi! –Exclamó Yuu llegando al pie de Tsubasa.

–¡Shht! –Se llevó un dedo a los labios Tsubasa, indicándole a su amigo que no gritara– No le despiertes, Yuu.

Hikaru se acercó también.

–Así que allí está. Como ya no lo vi, creí que se había marchado. –Comentó– Lleva aquí toda la mañana.

Tsubasa sólo escuchó a Hazama y se descolgó la maleta que llevaba al hombro, para después quitarse el saco (2) que traía puesto, para con el cubrir al pelirrojo que dormía.

Hikaru lo observó.

–Te ha estado esperando desde la mañana ¿No deberías despertarlo?

Por toda respuesta Tsubasa caminó hasta una mesa y la jaló para ponerla aun lado del sillón, luego regresó a su equipaje y sacó una Tablet (Pad), todo eso bajo atentas miradas de Hikaru y Yuu.

–Voy a estar aquí el resto de la tarde –finalmente habló el de cabellos plateados–, estaré aquí cuando despierte– Y dicho eso se sentó en el sillón, aun lado de la cabeza de Ginga, solo se volteó un poco para levantar gentilmente la cabeza del chico y recargarla en su regazo, de manera que estuviera más cómodo.

Hikaru se ruborizó un poco al ver eso.

–Bueno, yo ya me voy –Dijo Yuu mirando a la chica y luego mirando a Ootori otra vez–, que la pasen bien tortolos– alzó la mano para despedirse y salió de allí.

Tsubasa sonrió al escuchar a Yuu y encendió su Pad, para empezar a trabajar.

Hikaru finalmente reaccionó.

–Eh… Tengo que hacer algunas cosas… ¿Te importa si te dejo solo? –preguntó un poco apresurada.

–Descuida, voy a estar trabajando, y no estoy solo –respondió posando una mirada tierna sobre el niño que dormía a su lado.

Hikaru sonrió un poco y salió de la habitación. Tsubasa y Ginga llevaban seis meses de haber empezado esa relación, pero el joven de ojos topacio llevaba casi la mitad de ese tiempo fuera, cumpliendo misiones. Y durante esos días Ginga deambulaba por todo el edificio, triste, esperando noticias de él. Y siempre que Tsubasa regresaba se desbordaba en felicidad y no se separaba de él en todo el tiempo que estaba ahí. Era algo curioso verlos, pues Ginga todavía lucía pequeño al lado de Tsubasa, y era tan cordial y amable con Ginga que causaba ternura a cualquiera que los viera. Si, eran una linda pareja sus amigos, pero… no estaba muy segura si eso funcionaría por los largos periodos de ausencia del dueño de Aquila (3).

Tsubasa terminó de revisar los primeros cien archivos, de los cuales veinte estaban dañados, y no sabía si se podrían recuperar. Se recargó del respaldo el sillón y cerró ojos, faltaban más de la mitad de los archivos por revisar, y no sabía cuántos de ellos estarían dañados. Sintió como Ginga se movió un poco y lo volteó a ver.

El pelirrojo se reacomodó en las piernas del joven…

–Tsubasa… –murmuró entre sueños.

El nombrado se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, y contempló el rostro de Ginga; era tan lindo; era un chico increíble, amable, modesto, valiente y muy fuerte. Y aunque era muy tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, también llegaba a reaccionar de manera hiperactiva y algo infantil en algunas ocasiones, después de todo, Ginga todavía era un niño, y él le superaba por tres años, pero eso no evitaba que lo amara como lo hacía, y lo mejor de todo es que Ginga le correspondía, pero… ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar con él? Tsubasa llevó una mano hasta el rostro del pelirrojo acariciando sus mejillas y levantándole un poco el rostro, se inclinó hasta besarlo en los labios.

Ginga despertó algo sorprendido y Tsubasa se alejó.

–Perdón, no quería despertarte –le dijo.

–¿Tsubasa? –El pelirrojo parpadeó creyendo que estaba soñando.

–Si –le respondió sonriendo.

–¡Tsubasa! –Reaccionó Ginga al fin, levantándose del sillón e hincándose en este para así poder abrazar al joven de cabellos largos. El saco de Tsubasa cayó al suelo, con la acción de Ginga, pero éste estaba sumamente feliz de verlo que ni se dio cuenta de lo que tiró.

El joven sintió el abrazo del niño pelirrojo y recargando su barbilla en su hombro, cerró sus ojos y lo sostuvo contra él, acariciando su espalda gentilmente.

–¿Cómo te fue en Hong Kong? –Preguntó enseguida alejándose un poco de Tsubasa, pero todavía rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

–Muy bien, aunque la misión fue un poco más difícil de lo que yo pensaba, por ello tardé más en regresar.

Ginga sonrió y después se sentó junto a Tsubasa y éste le mostró los datos que había salvado en su Pad, también le contó sobre su llegada, sobre las terribles condiciones de una de las ciudades más grandes e importantes del mundo y sobre cómo logró salir ileso de un edificio apunto del colapso. Ginga le escuchaba atentamente, y se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su novio, no cualquiera podría hacer el trabajo que hacía Tsubasa.

–Sabes… –agregó Ginga de pronto–, le pedí a mi papá que también me asignara misiones, no soy tan bueno como tú –Aclaró de inmediato–, pero estoy seguro que algo podre hacer para ayudar a la reconstrucción de Beycity, por lo menos.

Tsubasa lo observó un poco sorprendido.

–Si quieres convertirte en un agente, tendrás que empezar un duro entrenamiento antes de ir a cumplir misiones.

–Ehm… yo preferiría llamarlo servicio a la comunidad, por lo mientras –Dijo con una sonrisa un poco apenada–, Y si mi papá me acepta para ser agente, pondré todo mi empeño en el entrenamiento –lo último lo dijo levantando sus puños con decisión.

Tsubasa guardó silencio otro momento más.

–¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres…? –Inquirió algo incrédulo.

–Me gusta ayudar a la gente –respondió el de cabellos rojos–, sé que puedo hacer algo –luego sonrió–. Además, creo que alguna vez, podría tocarnos algunas misiones juntos.

Tsubasa no supo como sentirse con ese comentario, de hecho no dijo nada, sólo regresó su mirada a la pantalla de su Pad.

Ginga lo miró un poco desconcertado por su silencio.

–¿No te gustaría?

–¿Ya has comido? –Se levantó repentinamente el joven de cabellos plata, de donde compartiera asiento con Ginga desde hacía un rato.

–He… no, todavía no –respondió.

–¿Vamos? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa–, sólo tengo en el estómago el desayuno que me dieron en el avión.

Ginga sonrió.

–Por lo menos tú tienes algo en el estómago, yo me salí de la casa casi corriendo, que hasta se me olvidó desayunar –se llevó una mano a la nuca.

–Ginga, eso no está bien. Te hará daño estar con el estómago vacío– le reprendió llevando sus manos a su cintura.

–Ya lo sé, –se levantó del sillón para quedar parado frente a Ootori– es sólo que tenía tantas ganas de verte, que ni si quiera lo pensé –dijo un poco apenado, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Tsubasa se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar eso, y más al ver la tierna sonrisa desenfadada del chico, Ginga llevaba esperándolo allí desde la mañana con el estómago vacío, y pese a eso, podía sonreírle así. El joven se acercó al menor y tomándole de la cintura lo abrazó acercándole más a él. El chico se dejó abrazar poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Tsubasa y apenas levantó la cara, Tsubasa se acercó a él atrapando los rosados labios de Ginga con los suyos, y el pelirrojo, cerró sus ojos respondiendo feliz, a ese suave contacto. Tsubasa rodeó con firmeza la delgada y linda cintura de su chico, había extrañado tanto tener a su niño abrazado; había extrañado tanto besar sus labios. Duraron un poco más así, ninguno quería apartarse, mientras que el beso pasaba de ser uno dulce y suave, a volverse uno un poco más intenso y apasionado. Los corazones de los dos latían emocionados.

En ese preciso momento, Ryuusei entraba a la cabina de control, hallándose con la escena, por lo que apartó la mirada y llevándose una mano a la boca carraspeó.

Tsubasa y Ginga se alejaron de inmediato un tanto apenados, no solían hacer eso con público.

–No sabía que estabas todavía por aquí, hijo –expresó Ryuusei sin mirarlo, buscando unas cosas en el escritorio.

–Hola, papá –Dijo bastante apenado de que su padre lo encontrara así y sin saber que más decir se agachó para recoger del suelo el saco rojo de Tsubasa.

–Que bueno que estés de vuelta, Tsubasa –Al fin levantó la vista para mirarlos– ¿Ya empezaste el reporte?

–Si, me falta un poco más de la mitad pero hoy mismo lo concluiré –Dijo Tsubasa de lo más tranquilo–, es sólo que como no he comido, y Ginga tampoco, planeábamos ir a comer algo.

Ryuusei miró a ambos.

–¿Comerán comida, verdad?

–¿He? – Se confundieron los dos.

–Q-Que si comerán en el comedor, quise decir –Se corrigió un poco incómodo, mirando a Tsubasa fijamente y esperando que éste de verdad hablara de comer comida y no de comerse a su hijo, como le pareció cuando entró a la habitación (4).

–La comida de allí es buena –Comentó Ginga.

–No tardaremos –Ese fue Tsubasa.

–Está bien, Tsubasa –sonrió el padre de Ginga– Vayan a comer, más tarde hablaremos del reporte y de la próxima misión… –Y ante eso último dicho pudo ver como el rostro de su hijo entristecía.

–Si, Ryuusei-san –Respondió Tsubasa sin notar nada y regresó la vista a Ginga– ¿Nos vamos?

El pelirrojo sólo asintió.

_&&&&&&&&&&Like-a-Bird&&&&&&&&&&_

Los dos salieron de la cabina de control y caminaron hacia el comedor de la WBBA, que en realidad parecía un restaurante, mucha gente iba ahí a comer, pero sólo los que eran Bladers tenían descuento en la compra. Ginga tomó la mano de Tsubasa recibiendo una cálida y amable sonrisa de su novio. El pelirrojo estaba tan contento de estar con él.

Al llegar al comedor pidieron unos tallarines chinos y una bebida de Lychee (5) con hielos.

Ginga miraba a Tsubasa y sabía que pronto se iría de nuevo y más por el comentario de su padre.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Tsubasa un poco preocupado, pues Ginga estaba muy callado.

–Si, es sólo que no esperaba que tuvieras otra misión tan pronto.

–Umn… de hecho yo tampoco lo esperaba.

–… Haz estado saliendo mucho –Comentó el pelirrojo.

Tsubasa observó a Ginga mientras que tomaba su bebida.

–Lo siento Ginga, pero es mi trabajo.

–Lo sé –Contestó el oji-miel sin dejar de comer.

Esa respuesta hizo sentir un poco raro a Ootori.

–Ginga, no quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo, sólo porque he estado saliendo.

Ginga sonrió.

–Jamás pensaría eso, tú lo sabes. Y si te fueras mañana otra vez… –Dijo eso último bajando la vista– ¡Entonces estas oficialmente secuestrado por mi todo lo que resta del día de hoy! –Dijo repentinamente sonriendo y riéndose– Y después te regresaré puntual y listo a la WBBA con mi papá.

Tsubasa esperaba cualquier cosa a lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque al final todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su niño pelirrojo.

–Ginga…

–¿Crees que Aquila y Pegasus, puedan tener un combate? –Interrumpió lo que fuera a decir Tsubasa.

–Claro… –Olvidó lo que iba a decir, con el mismo gesto amable de antes.

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron de las mesas para ir a los salones de prácticas, Ginga iba un poquito más delante de él y Tsubasa no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Tsubasa's POV.

¿Por qué Ginga? ¿Por qué no me reclamas mi ausencia? ¿Por qué estás tan confiado que después de cada misión volveré aquí? ¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en mi, cuando yo siempre prefiero huir de tu lado, yendo a misiones?, lamento tanto decirlo Ginga, pero tú en verdad no me conoces… no sabes cuánto es que te amo…, pero hay tan poco tiempo para hablar, que no sé si esto realmente está funcionando, las relaciones humanas son tan impredecibles. Veo tus honestos ojos y tu sonrisa tan dulce, y me doy cuenta de que en quien no confió es en mi… me apartaré, sé que lo haré… te decepcionaré, y lo peor de todo es que sé que lo hare, a pesar de todo este amor que te tengo.

Fin POV.

Fueron a los salones de entrenamiento y compitieron, Ginga como siempre sin ceder, amaba profundamente al joven de cabellos plata y ojos dorados, pero no por ello se lo pondría fácil y Tsubasa adoraba lo honesto que era Ginga con esa sola acción. Al terminar el combate iniciaron otro, y mientras beybatallaban Ryuusei los observaba desde el centro de control en la gran pantalla.

–Ginga... –murmuró Ryuusei.

_&&&&&&&&&&Like-a-Bird&&&&&&&&&&_

El resto del día se pasearon por todo el edificio de la WBBA, fueron a las salas de entrenamiento especial, y Tsubasa le enseñó sobre el entrenamiento básico para un agente. Ginga estaba emocionado de ver esas instalaciones, nunca había entrado ahí, a pesar de ser el hijo del presidente, y en ese momento podía ingresar, porque iba con Tsubasa. Las maquinas eran sumamente extrañas, e ignoraba su función, pero no dejaba de estar sorprendido por tan sólo mirarlas. El joven de cabellos plateados le hizo algunas demostraciones y Ginga intentó repetirlo desatinando más que acertando, pero los dos estaban contentos de estar juntos, y reían. Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Tsubasa recordó que no había terminado su reporte, por lo que los dos regresaron corriendo a la cabina principal. Pero antes pasaron al restauran a comprar unas malteadas.

Tsubasa siguió trabajando y Ginga estuvo con él todo ese tiempo, hasta que el aburrimiento pudo con él y comenzó a cabecear, en una de esas se venció y se recargó del hombro de Tsubasa.

–¿Ginga? –Le llamó Ootori.

–Perdón… –Se disculpó y se apartó de inmediato.

Él le sonrió.

–No me molesta que te recargues, pero si tienes sueño tal vez deberías de ir a casa a descansar –le sugirió alzando su mano, y acariciando su mejilla.

–No, quiero estar contigo –negó moviendo un poco la cabeza pero sin romper el contacto con la mano de Tsubasa.

–Mañana todavía voy a estar aquí –le aclaró– podemos seguir nuestra cita mañana.

Ginga cerró los ojos y negó de nuevo.

–Yo sé que no. Mañana estarás tan ocupado preparando todo para tu siguiente viaje que ni si quieras tendrás tiempo para mi –aseguró, pero estaba sumamente tranquilo mientras decía aquello– además recuerda que todavía estas secuestrado por mi hoy… aunque estés trabajando.

Tsubasa se le quedó mirando y no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso.

–¿Quieres que te traiga un café? –Le dijo– Mi papá dice que eso lo mantiene despierto y alerta todo el tiempo. A mí no me gusta mucho, sabe muy amargo, pero… –Siguió hablando, pero Tsubasa ya no le prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Tsubasa's POV.

Tampoco hoy me pedirás que no vaya a la misión y me quedé contigo… ¿Es por ese amor tan incondicional que tienes por mí que puedes aceptar que me aleje de ti por tanto tiempo, sólo porque es mi trabajo? ¿En verdad es eso, Ginga?

Fin POV.

–Entonces voy –concluyó Ginga dándole la espalda a Tsubasa para levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió como los brazos de Tsubasa lo rodeaban desde atrás, impidiéndole levantarse– ¿Tsubasa…?

–Que date así… –Susurró el de ojos dorados recargando su frente en los brillantes cabellos rojos, sintiendo agradable la caricia que estos le daban en el rostro y pegando la espalda de Ginga a su pecho.

El pelirrojo se dejó abrazar y cerró los ojos sosteniendo las manos de Tsubasa afianzadas a su propia cintura.

–Te amo, Ginga –Le confesó.

Ginga se ruborizó, pero se sintió algo triste sin poder evitarlo.

–Lo sé.

Eso no era lo que Tsubasa esperaba escuchar, por lo que soltándolo de inmediato, lo sujetó de los hombros mirándolo de cerca.

–¿Me amas, Ginga? –Dijo con la mirada trémula.

Ginga se ruborizó por esa pregunta tan directa.

–Ya lo sabes, Tsubasa –Sonrió cerrando los ojos– Te amo, como tú a mi– concluyó con la misma sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no parecía sincera, y Tsubasa lo notó.

–¡No es verdad! –Estalló Tsubasa inclinando el rostro, pero sin soltar los hombros del chico.

Ginga se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso.

–¿Tsu-Tsubasa…? –Murmuró.

–¡Si me amaras me pedirías que me quedara! ¡Te enfadarías por aceptar todas las misiones que nos mantienen separados! ¡Me reprocharías por no estar contigo!

Irónicamente ese último reclamo era un reproche y Ginga lo sintió, pero decidió ignorarlo, pues podía escuchar por sus palabras como su querido Tsubasa estaba sufriendo, pero lo que estaba por decir justificaba su actitud.

–Si yo… Si yo hubiera hecho todo eso, hace mucho que te habría obligado a emprender el vuelo de manera definitiva –Dijo con tono bajo y algo triste.

Los ojos de Tsubasa se abrieron atónitos y lentamente alzó la vista hacía Ginga…

–Eres como un ave, Tsubasa –prosiguió el de ojos miel con tono triste– abandonaste el nido hace mucho y aunque te amé… aunque me ames… eso no detendrá tu vuelo…

–… –Tsubasa se quedó sin palabras, así que Ginga lo había notado, y él que pensó que Ginga no lo comprendía, pensó que era un desconocido para él, que no le conocía bien… que equivocado estaba.

–Prefiero esperar a que seas tú mismo el que regrese a mí, a obligarte a volver… porque… yo… yo no quiero ser la persona que te enjaule.

–Ginga… –los ojos de Tsubasa entristecieron y estrechó a Ginga entre sus brazos, apretando los ojos desesperado– Yo… en verdad quiero estar contigo…, pero… tengo miedo…

Ginga lo escuchó.

–Tengo miedo de que esto no funcione… tengo miedo de decepcionarte… de que te canses de estar conmigo… y de perderte…

–Tú no eres así, Tsubasa –Dijo Ginga con una leve sonrisa, y apartó a Tsubasa de si, para tomarle del rostro con ambas manos– Si, el que te ame te causa todo este sufrimiento… yo soy el que me alejaré, para que tú puedas volar lejos, sin ataduras y sin culpa.

Tsubasa sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, las cuales sacudieron todo su cuerpo ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se asintió así?

–Lo siento, Ginga –susurró y volvió a abrazar a su adorado chico pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ginga respondió el abrazo y también sintió ganas de llorar. Tsubasa le soltó y luego le levantó el rostro para unir sus labios en un beso, profundo y algo desesperado. Ginga entendió que eso era como una despedida, por lo que rodeó el cuello de Tsubasa para responder al beso del mismo modo, amaba sentir los lindos cabellos plateados del ojidorado acariciar sus brazos cuando lo abrazaba, no quería que esa fuera la última vez, pero no podía hacer ya nada…

Tsubasa recostó a Ginga en el sillón lentamente sin dejar de besarlo… No importaba que tanto deseara ser libre, no lo era, porque, por más lejos que quisiera estar, al final, necesitaba del néctar de esa boca para recobrar fuerzas, por eso regresaba de sus viajes, porque esos labios y esa sonrisa, le recordaban siempre, que había un lugar en donde alguien esperaba su regreso…

_&&&&&&&&&&Like-a-Bird&&&&&&&&&&_

–Nos volveremos a ver, Tsubasa –dijo Ginga de pie, con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba un avión despegar por el gran ventanal del aeropuerto; y aunque sonreía se sentía triste, pero secó sus lagrimas con el dorso de su brazo antes de que cayeran de sus ojos– Lo prometo.

–O–WA–RI–

Aclaraciones:

(1) No break: Unidad de respaldo, este respaldo se mantiene hasta que la energía de la batería se agota o hasta que el suministro de energía normal se restablece. En esta historia Tsubasa lleva uno portátil.

(2) En el manga, Tsubasa usa un saco de manga larga del mismo color que la camisa que usa en el anime.

(3) Aquila: El Beyblade de Tsubasa en japonés.

(4) Jajajaja pobre Ryuusei, teme que se coman a su hijo xDD

(5) ¡Refresco de Lychee! Una vez compré uno en una convención de anime, y está muy rico. Si lo ven no pierdan la oportunidad de probarlo.

_&&&&&&&&&&O–W–A–R–I&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Como les dije al inicio, esto no era apto para diabéticos… ni para nadie. Es lo más horrible que he escrito en mucho tiempo, pero la inspiración me traicionó. Sé que debería de estar haciendo otra cosa en lugar de esto. Pero he tenido muchos problemas personales últimamente y no tengo muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas. Lo siento. No espero que esto les guste, es realmente malo. La pareja de TsubasaxGinga me llegó de pronto a la mente gracias a otro fic, pero, como que no me convence del todo, tal pareciera que con este fic tratara de decir que simplemente no funcionarían juntos xDD

Si a alguien le gustó espero sus comentarios, y si no también, por lo menos para que me digan que no es bueno, tan sólo no sean tan rudos conmigo o lloraré de verdad (Y para colmo es mi cumpleaños T.T)

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


End file.
